


狼狈为奸

by negentropy



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negentropy/pseuds/negentropy
Summary: 一个老A一张嘴，一根鸡巴两条腿。所以他们的关系什么时候扭曲到这种程度的？





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 基于妄想的下流文学。  
> 语言粗鲁，人物崩坏，逻辑消失。  
> 我放弃一切权利，请别举报我，感谢。

_我们不属于彼此，以前不，以后更不。_

 

当Alex第三次从JP的床上醒来的时候，他开始重新审视他们的关系。

理所应当地，他全身赤裸着，在某些不恰当的地方挂着些更不恰当的痕迹。一般在这类场景下，主人公似乎应该点一支烟。然而Alex不近烟酒，所以他就那么干巴巴地坐着，甚至有点怀疑自己的脑子是不是昨晚一并射出去了。按惯例而言，他理应趁着黑客还没醒，也就是下午两点以前，干脆利落地收拾走人，而不是在凌晨六点进行于己无益的性关系反思。而且，坦率来讲，他的思考既不深刻也不理性，没有哪个Alpha能在满溢着Omega信息素的屋子里进行什么正经思考，这一点上，Alex极为羡慕Beta的冷静自持，而Alpha在这类场合，无论个人意愿，血液总是倾向于奔向阴茎而非大脑。

是的，他又硬了。

操，该死的本能。

Alex迟疑了半秒是否该照着自己胳膊来一针抑制剂，继而自暴自弃地放弃了挣扎，既然他（半自愿半被迫地）被支使过来充当发情期的救火队员，那索取一点合理报酬自然也无可厚非。理清了此中逻辑，Alex迅速把自己仅余的自制力甩在一旁。由此可以见得，尽管Alex与JP的看起来天差地别，性格中却有些固有的相似性，共享的寡廉少耻让二人有种无需言明的惺惺相惜，而一如万事万物中玄妙的因果链，他们最终搞到一张床上也自有冥冥之中必然性。

JP的意识被从昏睡中硬拽出来，他连眼睛都懒得睁开，迷迷糊糊地冲着猜测的方向给Alex比了个中指。发情期消耗了他大量的本就不多的体能，他实在无意去回应Alpha的求欢。Alpha舔了舔他的喉结，嘴唇游移着向下，吮吸住他胸前饱受折磨的乳尖。Omega情难自禁地呻吟出声，夹杂着痛苦与愉悦，挣扎着踢向Alpha的下身，又被紧紧擒住脚踝。

“你操了我快三天！有完没完！”

“哦，Honey，”Alex湖水色的瞳子直视着他，除去了墨镜的阻挡，显得要比平时更湿润一些，甚至有些含情陌陌。他的嗓音掺着些沙哑，搔过耳畔，惹得人心里都痒痒的。“我们之前协商过，为了维护我们的友善关系，在紧急情况下应当抛却前嫌，通力合作。”尽管内容本身一如既往的缺德。

好吧，强行把迫切的需要干一炮列入紧急情况确实是JP的手笔。不过这事出有因，绝非放纵自己欲望的可疑借口。Alpha都一个狗德行，JP腹诽道，选择性忘记是自己一手促成的彼此荒诞的性伙伴关系。他累得厉害，折腾了几下就放弃挣开对方的禁锢，绵软地重新瘫倒在床上，端着一副非暴力不合作的态度。而Alex似乎对JP鲜有的驯顺的态度极为满意，他就着这个姿势分开对方的傻滚腿，两根手指顺着穴口探进去，来回了顶弄几下，以便将Omega的完全地打开，继而顺遂地将阴茎抵入对方的身体里。与意志相悖，Omega的身体柔软而驯服，欢欣鼓舞地迎接着入侵者。Alex进入得很快也很彻底，发情期尾声的Omega敏感而多汁，像颗熟过头的果子，散发着甜甜的酒精味。他被干开了，操熟了，无需过多的扩张便能将灼热的性器完整地吞下。当Alex抵进最深处的时候，JP发出一声闷哼，小腿颤抖着勾住Alex的腰。疲倦和欢愉同步侵扰着他的神经，一片白光在眼前炸裂，房间里一切连带他自己都漂浮了起来，晕乎乎地晃动着，只剩下体内灼热的性器清晰的脉动。Alex先浅浅地戳刺了几下，接着开始大开大合地操干，在敏感带上肆意冲撞。他整个人都热了起来，腺体被快感所刺激，信息素蒸腾着散逸进Omega黏腻的甜味里。他的阴茎坚硬而滚烫，灼热地钉在JP的体内，信息素却寡淡而微凉，仿佛一捧将溶的雪，一个虚妄的幻影。JP脚趾蜷缩着，双腿交叠在一起，紧锁着Alex的腰间，半勃的阴茎抵在他的小腹上。他没能完全硬起来，持续几天的纵欲让他有些力不从心，而快感却毫不怜悯地一波一波涌上。他的理智叫嚣着停止，身体却叛离管辖，袒露出原始的欲念，贪得无厌地索求着更多。干高潮更绵密也更持久，他被紧紧抵进角落，被绵延不断的快感穷追猛打。他的双腿不由自主地抽搐颤抖，难耐的喘息从唇角溜出来，最终变掉成放纵的呻吟。JP迷离地望着身上的Alpha，他思维滞涩，大脑被过度分泌的多巴胺搅得一团糟，Alex的脸凑得很近，填满了他的整个视野。接着，他感觉有什么东西在他的眼角摩擦了一下。

他才意识到自己哭了。他脸上湿漉漉的，身体里潮水不住地上涌。稀薄的精液从前面可怜兮兮地流出来，也像被欺负得哭了出来。他被完全占据了，纵摆伸直，脖子后仰，暴露出脆弱的颈部，后穴自主地收缩着，渴求着、催促着入侵者，直至被微凉的精液彻底灌满。

JP搂住了Alex的脖子，把脸紧紧埋进他的肩窝里，久久不肯抬头。

他小声嘟囔了一句什么。

Alex没有听见。


	2. Chapter 2

Alex没想过JP是个Omega。  
这个没想过，从他认识JP那天起，一直持续到他第一次从JP的床上醒来。显而易见，这是个严重的，甚至可以说是致命的错误。Alex头痛欲裂地想，仿佛自己才是那个刚刚被夺走了童贞的Omega，瑟缩在角落里悔恨一夜荒唐，而罪魁祸首正四仰八叉地睡得香甜。Alex毫不怀疑对方醒来后会安慰性地拍拍他的肩膀，“乖，别想太多，大家都是成年人。”然后再来一根事后烟（或者一瓶事后可乐？）什么的。  
去他妈的成年人。  
这事得从头讲起。当一个故事需要用说来话长作为开头时，其往往与错综复杂的开端、一波三折的发展和最终离题万里的结局牵扯在一起。  
噢，现在还要再加上黏在床单上的精液和保险套——“高潮”——棒极了。  
Alex Pajitnov先生，我们暂且如此称呼他，是个平凡至极的中产阶级，在周围邻居眼中，他没什么特别之处。翻译先生是个挺普通的Beta，不算特别强壮或者瘦弱，当然，他英俊，不过也仅止步于恰到好处，不至于让人过目难忘。而在鲜少的社交场合中，相较于表达自己的看法，他更乐于去倾听、应和他人。有那么一两个人暗中嘲讽他是个徒有其表的草包，更多的则表示，Pajitnov先生是个温和有礼貌又讨人喜欢的年轻人。换言之，一个乏善可陈的好人。  
当然，除了身为Pajitnov先生外，Alex同时从事着其他的——更有创造性也更隐秘的工作。这项事业贯穿了他的前三十余年，如无意外，也将延续到他生命的尽头。然而，在他为数不多的同事中，Alex却无邻里间口口相传的好名声——倒不是说他的工作能力有何为人不满的缺陷，恰恰相反，Alex兢兢业业，谨言慎行，在业内有口皆碑——纵使他们之间无几多信任可言，有时甚至毫无缘由给对方下绊子引以为乐，特工们对挖掘彼此深藏的秘密所抱有的好奇心着实远超常人。这就使得他们对自身总是讳莫如深，却对他者刨根问底。而在这一类信息战中，Alex从未落于下风，或者，引用其中一人私下里的揶揄，“我有的时候甚至怀疑他这个人是不是我臆想出来的。”  
“所以一个人如何判断自己是真实存在的、”JP扔了片薯片进嘴里，“嘎吱嘎吱……还是幻想出来的？比如我是个真实的人，还是别人虚构出的游戏角色？”  
“虽然这么说不太礼貌，”Alex顿了一下，“前面理论上还有七个巡逻的保安，你确定要在任务途中继续你的哲学探讨？”  
“我闲着无聊嘛。啊，下个路口左转，停三秒。”JP灌了口可乐，瞄了一眼屏幕上的红点，“好了，继续往前走，再过两个路口听我指示。智慧生命体对于自己存在与意义的思考是生来固有的，你的大学老师没讲过么？”  
“难道你上过大学？”  
“高中辍学、”JP吸了吸鼻子，“哎呀这不重要。有没有人说过跟你合作很无聊？你的上一个那个，你们怎么叫来着，内勤？”  
“彼此彼此，也没人警告过我你有这么的、”Alex叹了口气，“聒噪。”  
“靠。”JP气得打了个嗝，心想直接把Alex放生算了。他忧虑地瞅了一眼自己可悲的信用卡余额，屈尊降贵地选择了闭嘴。  
看在钱的面子上，他在心里默默重复，都是看在钱的面子上。  
EREBUS是个大主顾，或多或少的，JP手里掌握些这类灰色组织的小机密，不过与之合作是另一码事，即使在业内一向以高调为人所知，JP对于触及这类庞然大物也慎之又慎。所幸，这一类的组织往往有自己的情报来源，专业的团队与设备。现代社会的信息战早已不仅仅是技术上的对垒，与有雄厚资金支持的情报部门相比，独立行动的黑客往往相形见绌。  
所以当自称Alex的特工找上门时，JP多少有些意外。当然，他没用真实身份，不过查明一个人的身份并不需要多强的硬件支持。Alex很谨慎，但显然在这个领域JP更胜一筹。  
“特工先生，我相信你的同事有很多能协助你的。”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”Alex的声音在加密传输下有些失真，“我只代表我个人，向你寻求一些，呃，小小的帮助。”  
“你提的要求可算不上什么小小的帮助。”  
“对你来说小菜一碟不是么？”特工的句尾竟带出点笑意来，好吧，说实话这多少取悦了JP。“你现在手边应该已经有我的资料，否则确实是我判断失误。”  
“姓名从缺，年龄从缺，家庭从缺，”JP皱了皱眉，平板地念着那份文档，“偏好单独行动——好吧，独行侠先生——从不失误，靠。”  
“没人能从不失误。”Alex听上去平静至极，像在跟老友午后闲谈，“只不过知悉我失误的人都得到了妥善的处理。”  
“这算是个威胁？”  
“你在害怕自己失手？”Alex这次真的笑了出来，“所以我想找最好的。你知道我的——我的同事们是怎么运作的、”  
“大张旗鼓、声势浩荡，”JP不假思索地跟上，“一群草包。”  
Alex没接话，他沉默了一小会儿才继续：“我需要一些更安静——更精妙的方式。我在此并不在行——”  
“哼，你还算有点自知之明。”  
“——或许你也只是徒有虚名。”Alex极为夸张地叹了一口气，毫不意外地听到对方猛吸了一口气。  
“——你在激我，”半晌，JP才气鼓鼓地回答。  
“看来你没我想得那么傻。”Alex不无遗憾地承认，“我可能要多花点时间。”  
“你确定我会答应？”  
“我总能成功。”  
“……我有我的规矩，”JP终于松口，“我需要EREBUS的内网权限。”  
“这是个玩笑，对吧？”  
“我需要用你们的设备，起码需要一部分。”JP恼火地反驳，“我的服务器无法运算这种规格的数据量，起码现在不行。”  
“……你可以换一台。”Alex稍加思索给出了答案。  
“你才是在开玩笑吧？”  
“同时你需要帮我的忙，”Alex补充道，“一年，优先与我合作，报酬按次数支付。”  
“半年，不可能再长了。”  
“九个月。”  
“……你需要保证我的个人安全。”JP加了一句，“为了我们的，呃，友善关系。”  
“紧急情况下。”Alex补充道，语调里透着些微的愉悦，“那么成交。”  
至于两个月以后Alex为此时的决定陷入深深的悔恨之中，已是后话。就目前而言，Alex对这次合作还算满意。JP的技术确实与他的名声相符，不考虑来源于黑客本人的噪音，这次潜入称得上是悄无声息。Alex转过路口，在脑内暗暗读秒。与预想中相同，这个研究所的警卫人员并不专业，闪过他们的视线不算困难，电子安保设备却是一流。前两道警戒只是陷阱，第三道才是真正的杀手。Alex感受到通讯器那端呼吸一滞，JP突然的静默让他也有些紧张。  
他迟疑了片刻，冷静地发问：“JP？需要暂停行动么？”  
“暂停？不——”JP那边终于有了回应，“你等我敲几行代码。”  
“……敲？”Alex似乎听到了某个古早的词汇，他没出声发问，屏息等待JP的信号。直到黑客长出了一口气，重新响起了嘎吱嘎吱的嚼薯片声，他才小声打趣道：“我没想到你会用键盘。你看上去可不是那么传统的类型。”近三年里，直接靠脑神经与终端相连进行输入的技术已较为成熟，纵使不少学者坚持这项技术有危害人脑的风险，其效率远远高于实体和模拟键盘却无可争议。Alex不清楚JP的真实年纪，不过从言谈而言他显然并非守旧的中年群体。更何况，他还是个黑客，顶尖黑客。据Alex所知，EREBUS所有的情报技术人员无论年龄大小都早已抛弃了传统的输入方式。  
“唔，要你管。”JP猛吸了口可乐，含混不清地嘟囔。  
Alex耸耸肩，决定暂时搁置这个话题，毕竟他对JP的了解仍停留于表面，过多的情报还有待搜集。此时过度深入反而会让对方起疑。尽管JP看上去着实疏于防范，透露出的情报却比Alex还要少的多。Alex仅仅知道他年纪不大，以贩卖情报为生，近两年才刚刚成名，在业内争议颇多。尽管本人似乎毫无自觉，JP为人远说不上谦虚审慎，明里暗里得罪了不少人。三五个小型组织曾暗示要给他些颜色瞧瞧，最后却都不了了之。抛开性格固有的缺陷不谈，JP的技术水平确实过硬，直至今日仍没有人搞清楚他究竟姓甚名谁。Alex付出了大笔的筹码为其购置设备，最后也只套到了一个含糊的范围，这个城市内有超过三千二百万人口，挨个去核实无异于大海捞针，难怪JP有恃无恐。  
与看上去不同，Alex对于JP的具体身份背景并没那么感兴趣，唯一需要确认的仅仅是他是否与EREBUS有关联。查清一个黑客的身份或许难了点，但翻遍自己家的内网数据对于Alex而言还算小菜一碟。即使他与JP的交易毫无诚信可言，有一点他没说谎，这次入侵确实与EREBUS无关。  
无论最初的目的为何，现在他们正携手跌入了一团漩涡中。亚马逊热带雨林的蝴蝶扇动了几下翅膀，一场风暴正在来临。


End file.
